<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions and Answers by Ecinue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690004">Questions and Answers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue'>Ecinue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defying Fate and Following Deities [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hybrids, I dont really know what im doing, Mentioned Ecinue, Minecraft dynamics, Mystery, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Origins Mod, the Pit, this is all for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quills has a few questions. Luckily, the local deity known as the Pit is available to answer her questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BlueQuills &amp; Jello12451, BlueQuills &amp; the Pit, Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defying Fate and Following Deities [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions and Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/gifts">BlueQuills</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/gifts">itisjosh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/gifts">jello12451</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts">Lillian_nator</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts">qar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/gifts">bluesandbirds</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Origins Mod, the Origins Classes Mod, nor the other people mentioned in this story. This was created purely for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Elytrian, why have you come to seek my presence."</strong>
</p><p>Quills sat the edge of the platform, legs dangling over the side, swinging them slightly as she thumbed through a page of the book that she carried. The Pit was a yawning void beneath her and she was positive that Jello was somewhere nearby, circling the skies, watching and making sure that Quills didn't do anything. If she fell in, maybe, just <em>maybe</em> Jello would come to save her, but that chance was below 1%. The Guardian of the Pit will always feed their beast, no matter friend or foe.</p><p>"I have a few questions," Quills answered, stopping at a page where a blue orb was illustrated. "A few questions regarding this world's artifacts and the <em>cure</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>"And what makes you think I'll answer?"</strong>
</p><p>"I have gifts ready. A few humans for some measly knowledge; surely, that's fine?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Conniving and tricky. My vessel should've stayed away from you."</strong>
</p><p>"Well?" Quills quirked an eyebrow up, smiling. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>
  <strong>"One question per sacrifice then. Go on, elytrian, state your demands."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"First question," Quills glances down at the blue orb on the page in front of her, "what are the artifacts that the explorers of our village are finding?"</p><p>
  <strong>"A loaded question for one sacrifice. There are quite a lot of artifacts."</strong>
</p><p>"Fine. What is the artifact that the phantom explorer is searching for?"</p><p>
  <strong>"The artifact would be the one that your book is opened to. We call that the Heart of the Sea."</strong>
</p><p>Miles away, kilometers away, acres away, an explorer paused mid-rowing, stretching his fingers. A compass dangled around his neck, pointing in the opposite direction from where he was traveling. A map was in his lap, slightly yellow-stained from the weathering of the sea's air. A phantom of pure smoke, Josh glanced down at the map.</p><p>He was close.</p><p>
  <strong>"There's only three left in the world after the human hunters tracked them down to forge them into conduits. Unfortunately for them, conduits only lasted so long. There is only one conduit left for the humans."</strong>
</p><p>He leaves his boat on the shore, knees-deep into the sand, digging for the treasure. His compass glints in the moonlight and, had it not been for the smoke that he called a body, he would've been sweating buckets by now. The blasphemous treasure is in a desert and the heat is unbearable. His shovel hits something and he brightens slightly, uncovering the chest.</p><p>"Fucking finally," he grumbles, opening the chest and uncovering the treasure.</p><p>A blue orb rolls onto his hand and he grins, placing down his ender chest and easing the artifact into the chest. A sound has him swiveling around, slamming the chest shut. A horde of drowned is coming towards him, furious that their treasure has been stolen. He curses under his breath and abandons his boat, placing his enderchest back into his inventory before promptly going invisible.</p><p>He has to get this back to the village.</p><p>
  <strong>"Phantoms have no need for conduits. If you wish to know the reason behind your phantom friend's searching, I'd suggest you ask someone else."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Second question!" Quills chirps, flipping a few pages before pausing on the page that illustrated a beacon. "How did beacons come to be?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Has the librarian not told you of this yet? Did you not ask the librarian for the answer to this?"</strong>
</p><p>"Eci never responded. She told me she was busy."</p><p>
  <strong>"...the beacons symbolize the origins of deities."</strong>
</p><p>"Does that mean you have a beacon as well?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Correct."</strong>
</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Here. You have to find it."</strong>
</p><p>On the mountain, Jello peers down at Quills and scoffs when they see that Quills is still talking with the Pit. Turning away, Jello heads back to their temple, the quartz pillars holding the ceiling high above the ground of the mountain. In the middle of the temple grounds, there's a beacon that shines pale blue.</p><p>Jello sits at the base of the beacon and closes their eyes.</p><p>"Well, where are the other beacons?"</p><p>
  <strong>"The librarian should know. My vessel has not left this village since we've come into existence."</strong>
</p><p>"How boring."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a cure?"</p><p>
  <strong>"...yes."</strong>
</p><p>Quills glanced down at the pit, noticing the slight pause that the deity took. "Care to elaborate?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Is there a reason for you all to be fixated on this cure? Humanity will still treat you all like garbage."</strong>
</p><p>"Don't ask me. I'm not the leader behind this operation."</p><p>
  <strong>"The librarian is a strange creature."</strong>
</p><p>In the midst of a mineshaft, Lillian ducked out of a temple, grimacing at the sounds of the horde of mobs she left behind. Quickly blocking off the entrance, she breathed out a sigh of relief, clutching the enchanted golden apple close to her chest. She had been lucky that the cave spiders hadn't seen her; had they seen her, there was no doubt that she would've gotten poisoned.</p><p>
  <strong>"Alas, the cure is for the infection out in these lands."</strong>
</p><p>"Does this infection not originate from you?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Correct."</strong>
</p><p>Qar floated down into the desert temple, glancing around warily. No mobs were in sight, a bonus of sorts, and she quickly rummages through the chests, discarding the useless rotten flesh and string. A glint catches her eye and she beams, pulling out the enchanted golden apple from the chest. A clack has her snapping her attention back towards the top of the temple and she blanches when she hears the telltale sound of a zombie.</p><p>This isn't good.</p><p>"What is the cure, essentially?"</p><p>
  <strong>"The cure that you all refer to is the extermination of my vessel and I's existence. It will remove the infection from these lands and remove our presence as well."</strong>
</p><p>Blu sneaks through the mansion, enchanted golden apples tucked in her enderchest as she hides in the rafters, avoiding the pillagers and evokers. She doesn't want to be here but she has no other choice. Neither Lillian nor Qar has the stealth that Blu has, stealth that was gained from her years as a rogue in addition to her Feline instincts. There were a few murmurs from the pillagers and then the evoker was left alone.</p><p>She struck.</p><p>"Where will you go?"</p><p>
  <strong>"To the land of the unknown. To the void. Nonexistence is not a place I am aware of."</strong>
</p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Last question, elytrian."</strong>
</p><p>"I had five sacrifices!"</p><p>
  <strong>"Yet that third question took ages."</strong>
</p><p>Quills pouted as her wings ruffled behind her. A graze of wind blew past her and her gaze grew distant. "Tell me...tell me, am I going to die?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Why do you ask that?"</strong>
</p><p>"I was told that deities could see the cycle of a creature, from their life to death."</p><p>
  <strong>"That is true. I do not know if you will die."</strong>
</p><p>"Are you not a deity?" Quills raised an eyebrow, looking down at the Pit. "How do you not know?"</p><p>
  <strong>"I am a deity of destruction and death and imprisonment. I am not a keeper, a fate weaver, nor a destiny seeker."</strong>
</p><p>Quills sighed, resting her cheek on her palm. "Strange."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>Quills turns around to see Jello standing behind her, their gaze conveying their displeasure that Quills had spent so long conversating with their deity.</p><p>"Yeah," Quills offered, standing up. "I'll get going."</p><p>Jello nodded before descending deeper into the Pit, the void closing around them, hiding them from view. Most likely a conversation between the deity and the vessel. Quills watched as Jello floated down, smile fading from her lips, and she turns, taking off towards her temple on the mountain.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, her eyes flare in slight anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Jello," she hisses under her breath, "you are a <em>fool</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have a storyline. This is expanding the lore of this world. I don't really know what I'm doing, to be honest; this is just my brain rot for fun. MCYT can wait; I'm having fun doing this.</p><hr/><p>Eci’s Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn">@ecinue_unicorn</a><br/>Eci’s Carrd: <a href="https://ecinue.carrd.co/#">ecinue.carrd.co</a></p><p><span class="u">Featured Guests:</span><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills">BlueQuills</a> as <strong>Quills</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh">itisjosh</a> as <strong>Josh</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451">jello12451</a> as <strong>Jello</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator">Lillian_nator</a> as <strong>Lillian</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar">qar</a> as <strong>Qar</strong>.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds">bluesandbirds</a> as <strong>Blu</strong>.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>